


Taking care of a Pixie

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Protective Jason Todd, Sick Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Worried Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: She attempts to open her eyes, only for a bright light to blind her.“Hmm. You still have a fever,” They said, confusing Marinette.Since when did she have a fever?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Taking care of a Pixie

Marinette whines as she attempts to open her eyes, only for a bright light to blind her. She responded to the light by pulling the blanket covers over her face in an attempt to hide from it.

There was a weight near the edge of the bed that seemed to disappear at her movement. The sound of footsteps could be heard before she heard what sounded like curtains closing. The footsteps began to move back towards her resting spot.

A resting spot that she didn’t remember settling in.

The last thing she remembers was walking into the living room.

Or was it the dining room?

It was the dining room now that she thought about it. Coffee was in the dining room, and she had been going to get more coffee.

The weight at the edge of the bed returned, pulling the covers away from her face. Marinette whines once again, but this time from the lack of warmth.

“Shhh. You’re ok Pixie. You just can’t have that over your face.” A familiar soft voice informs her.

Marinette pouts, ignoring the soft voice in favor of warmth. She pulls the blanket covers back over her head, only for them to be pulled away. Marinette was then pulled into someone's lap. She was about to protest, but strong arms held her against the person’s chest.

Which was very warm might she add.

Marinette snuggled closer, seeking out the warmth her body was demanding. In a last attempt for the blanket, she grabbed the covers and wrapped them tightly around herself.

“I just said you couldn’t do that and what do you do?” The nice, soft voice said in amusement. The person then gently pulled the blanket away, causing Marinette to fuss at the cold air.

In response to the fussing, Marinette was pulled closer. The warm person placed a delicate kiss onto her forehead.

“Hmm. You still have a fever,” They said, confusing Marinette.

Since when did she have a fever?

Is that why she was so cold?

Question after question flooded her mind, which only served to cause more confusion.

“Who? Where?” Marinette began sleepily as she tried to figure out what was going on.

A chuckle escaped the person. “We’re at Wayne manor right now, Love.” That answers one question.

“You collapsed in the dining room and gave everyone a bit of a scare.” The person continues, as they start to nuzzle close to her neck.

“You scared me real bad Pix.” The person informed her with a soft but serious tone. “Next time you aren’t feeling well, tell me. Ok?”

Marinette’s confusion started to clear as the person talked.

She was at Wayne manor.

She had collapsed in the dining room of Wayne manor.

She had given the Waynes a scare.

She was getting cuddles from Jason.

She had scared Jason.

“‘m sorry.” Marinette apologized through a yawn.

At Marinette’s apology, Jason shook his head, causing him to nuzzle closer to her neck. “You don’t have to be sorry, Pix.” Jason began. Voice still soft so as to not disturb her.

“Just. Just promise to tell us next time you're exhausted, or overworked, or even just needing a nap. You need to take better care of yourself, Pixe. We can help take care of you, ya know.” He said sweetly

“But you guys shouldn’t have to help take care of me,” Marinette states a little confused.

“I shouldn’t have to rely on you guys. I shouldn’t have to be a burden. You and the others have your own stuff to do. I should be able to take care of myself without causing you guys problems.” Marinette says as if what she was saying made more sense.

“Everyone needs help once in a while. You won’t be a burden just because you asked for help. It would just mean that you learned what your limits are and when help is necessary.” Jason's words only caused more confusion for Marinette’s tired brain.

“But… that… no?… what?... I’m. I’m so confused. Shouldn’t. Shouldn’t I be able to take care of things on my own?” Marinette questions, sounding at a loss.

Jason sighs. While this might seem like an easy concept for most people to grasp. It’s not for Marinette. Jason knows this, but it’s frustrating sometimes.

She’s had too many people tell her to handle things herself. That she should be able to do it without help. That she was the example that others should follow. It was practically ingrained in her not to ask for help unless it’s for someone else's benefit.

She’s been conditioned to care more about others than herself. She’s been conditioned to give until she can’t give any longer. She’s been conditioned to believe all these things, and it was frustrating sometimes.

Jason wants to help. He’s just not sure how to do it sometimes. Marinette has gotten so used to not showing anything but happiness until she drops to the floor from exhaustion. Even to a group of trained vigilantes, detectives, even assassins trained to read body language. They won't know a thing until she passes out, or collapses.

That scared him.

One of these times she could collapse and not wake up. It is an actual thing to be worked to death. That thought terrified him if he’s being honest. Yet all he can do is watch. He can only help if she lets him.

“Let me take care of you, Love,” Jason asked in a slight pleading tone of voice. He placed feather-light kisses to her neck, moving up to her jaw, then her cheek, and finally her temple.

Marinette was silent for a bit. Looking extremely confused. After a few minutes passed she answered.

“Ok.”

Letting out a sigh, Jason moved them to be laying down in bed, instead of sitting up. Marinette curled closer to his chest. Jason’s arms surrounding her in a protective hold. They easily feel asleep like this. Content to just be with each other.

Jason honestly couldn’t hope for anything better than what he had right now.


End file.
